2000 Pepsi ARCA 200
The 2000 Pepsi ARCA 200,held at Pocono Raceway on July 22nd,2000, was the twelfth event of the 2000 ARCA Bondo-Marhyde Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 2 27 Ryan Newman Alltel Ford 80 40 Running 2 5 2 Kerry Earnhardt Teresa Earnhardt Chevrolet 80 0 Running 3 14 46 Frank Kimmel Advance Auto Parts-Pork White Meat Chevrolet 80 0 Running 4 6 16 Tim Steele HS Die-Softech Ford 80 0 Running 5 3 22 Mike Swaim Jr. Xlerator Pontiac 80 0 Running 6 7 80 Morgan Shepherd Loctite Ford 80 0 Running 7 17 25 Billy Venturini Permatex Chevrolet 80 0 Running 8 10 71 A.J. Henriksen Engineered Components Ford 80 0 Running 9 8 38 Damon Lusk Lusk Irrigation-Fenley Motorsports Ford 80 0 Running 10 19 59 Mark Gibson PSEG Energy Technologies Chevrolet 80 4 Running 11 27 84 Norm Benning SoBe Healthy Refreshments Chevrolet 80 0 Running 12 33 51 Joe Cooksey CompuServe Chevrolet 80 0 Running 13 25 53 Robert Burroughs Cooper Tire Pontiac 80 0 Running 14 32 47 Jon Herb WorldBestBuy.com Ford 80 0 Running 15 20 67 Brian Ross Stoner Car Care Chevrolet 80 0 Running 16 22 57 Kirk Shelmerdine CLR Ford 80 0 Running 17 12 79 Bill Baird Gizmo Fahooji Chevrolet 80 0 Running 18 29 5 Bobby Gerhart Greektown Casinos Chevrolet 80 0 Running 19 21 50 Andy Belmont AOL-York Heating & AC Ford 80 0 Running 20 18 3 J.R. Robbs Appling Boring Chevrolet 80 0 Running 21 30 32 Mark Stahl AutoBell Carwash-Keystone Ford 80 0 Running 22 4 42 Dan Pardus Jim & Judie Motorsports Chevrolet 79 0 Running 23 26 14 Christian Elder Great Clips for Hair Pontiac 79 0 Running 24 38 24 Chuck Weber Cardinal Tool Company Chevrolet 79 0 Running 25 28 90 Jason Hedlesky Hills Brothers Coffee-Powerboat Magazine Ford 78 0 Running 26 35 7 Gary Weinbroer All Star Discount Muffler Ford 78 0 Running 27 41 21 Tim Bainey Doc Watson-Jack Bowsher Ford 78 0 Running 28 11 66 Bob Strait Midway Islands Ford 77 36 Accident 29 39 6 Mike Harmon Nealco Pontiac 77 0 Running 30 34 36 Jimmy Burns Chris Watt Racing Ford 77 0 Running 31 23 19 Cavin Councilor Target Saws & Blades-Earthlink Chevrolet 75 0 Running 32 36 10 Rick Skinner Polaroid Ford 75 0 Running 33 16 72 A.J. Alsup Track Scan Chevrolet 59 0 Vibration 34 37 48 Jim Lamoreaux Reliance Tool & Manufacturing Chevrolet 55 0 Accident 35 24 23 Ron Cox John Dunn Trucking Chevrolet 45 0 Accident 36 13 8 Shawna Robinson Kmart Kids Race Against Drugs Ford 45 0 Accident 37 40 0 Tom Eriksen Eriksen H2O Well Drilling Chevrolet 43 0 Vibration 38 15 49 Matt Mullins Bam Racing Pontiac 32 0 Accident 39 9 75 Bob Schacht Racing For Christ Ministries Ford 32 0 Accident 40 31 4 Marc Brenner The Outdoor Channel Chevrolet 25 0 Valve 41 1 95 David Keith Shoney's Inn Ford 16 0 Accident Race Stats *Did Not Qualify: Grant Andrews (#76), C.W. Smith (#28), David Adcock (#74), Matt Hutter (#1), Lester Lesneski (#78), Eric Smith (#91), Drew White (#98), Dick Tracey (#02) *Talladega Pole Award: David Keith 53.891 (167.004 mph) *Margin of Victory: under caution *Cautions: 5 for 36 laps *Time of Race: 1:53:42 *Average Speed: 105.541 mph *Lap Leaders: Newman 1-30, 39-40, 42-46, 78-80 (40); Strait 31-34, 41, 47-77 (36); Gibson 35-38 (4)